A Mysterious Valentine
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: Kim gets a secret admirerer. But will she get the prince she wants? Short KR fluff. No flames! plz R&R!


**_A Mysterious Valentine_**

Kim Possible woke up on a Thursday morning. It was Valentine's Day. She quickly got dressed in her white shirt that had a heart in the middle of it and her pink pants. She brushed her auburn hair and headed downstairs. She smelled pancakes. When she got to the kitchen, she found pancakes, orange juice and a note on the table. Of course, the pancakes were shaped like hearts. The note was typed, short and to the point. It read:

_Dear Kim,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you like the pancakes!_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Kim smiled. She had a secret admirer! She vowed not to tell her dad, for he would not allow it. She decided to tell only her mom, Monique and Ron. And of course, she would shove it Bonnie's face. She ate the pancakes quickly and opened the door to leave to school. Ron was about to knock. He put his hand down and smiled. Kim smiled back. "Happy Valentine's Day Kim!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Same to you," Kim said. Kim kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron took a step back, shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with my Kim?" Ron joked. Kim laughed. "What, it's Valentine's Day. It's about hugs and kisses, isn't it?" Kim said, "Which reminds me." Kim hugged Ron around the waist. Ron smiled. "Guess what? I have a secret admirer!" Kim said. "I know," Ron said. "How do you know?" Kim asked curiously. "Uhhh… I know the guy and he told me," Ron said quickly.

When they arrived at school, Kim opened her locker. An avalanche of red, pink and yellow roses fell out of her locker. She found a note attached to the prettiest rose of the bunch. It read:

_Dear Kim,_

_Hope you like the flowers! Someone you know told me you like roses. If you would like to talk to me my email is: UnexpectedPrince87. I have AOL. Meet me online at 7:30pm today. K?_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Kim smelled the roses. They filled her nose with the most wonderful scent she had ever smelled. Kim smiled. "You want to come over and stay while I talk to my secret admirer?" Kim asked Ron. "I think its okay when you're talking to friends, but this is kinda private," Ron answered. "Please," Kim said sweetly. Kim put on her puppy dog pout. Ron turned and covered his eyes. "I'm gonna be late for class," Ron said walking away. Kim checked her watch. "You have five minutes!" Kim called after him. "I'm gonna be late for being early!" Ron yelled back. Kim rolled her eyes and got out her books.

Later that night, at 7:30pm, Kim logged onto her screen name on AOL. Once she was logged on, she added the given address to her buddy list. When she was finished, she saw her secret admirer was on. Ron wasn't on. "That's weird," Kim said to herself, "Ron's always on at this time." Suddenly, an IM popped up.

UnexpectedPrince87: Hi Kim

KAPossibleGirl738: Hello

UnexpectedPrince87: I need to ask you somethin', k?

KAPossibleGirl738: K. Fire away.

UnexpectedPrince87: You know the Valentine's Day Dance?

KAPossibleFirl738: Yeah.

UnexpectedPrince87: How would you like to meet me?

KAPossibleGirl738: Would I ever!

UnexpectedPrince87: Meet me in the middle of the dance floor. Right under the disco ball. K?

KAPossibleGirl738: Okay, see you tomorrow night.

UnexpectedPrince87: I gtg. I have meet someone online now.

KAPossibleGirl738: Wait.

UnexpectedPrince87: What?

KAPossibleGirl738: Do you know my friend Ron? Ron Stoppable?

UnexpectedPrince87: You could say that.

KAPossibleGirl738: Okay, that's all I needed to know. Bye!

UnexpectedPrince87: Bye! C ya 2marrow night!

Kim exited out of the IM and sat at her computer. She saw her secret admirer log off right when Ron logged on. Kim was confused. _Just a coincidence,_ Kim thought. Kim sent an IM to Ron.

KAPossibleGirl738: Hey Ron!

MadDawg876: What up KP?

KAPossibleGirl738: I just finished talking to my secret admirer!

MadDawg876: I have a hunch you're gonna talk about him all day 2marrow, are you not?

KAPossibleGirl738: Especially tomorrow! I'm gonna meet him tomorrow!

MadDawg876: Okay, but if he dumps you like Monkey-Boy, he's gonna get it!

KAPossibleGirl738: I think someone's a little jealous!

MadDawg876: Really? Who?

KAPossibleGirl738: Sometimes I wonder how you made it to High School!

MadDawg876: What can I say? 

KAPossibleGirl738: Ron, sometimes, you are so….

MadDawg876: Cute?

KAPossibleGirl738: Yeah, sure, whatever.

MadDawg876: Was that sarcastic?

KAPossibleGirl738: No Ron.

MadDawg876: COOL! Wait, was _that_ sarcastic?

KAPossibleGirl738: DUH!

MadDawg876: Women. Anyway, I gtg.

KAPossibleGirl738: Wait, who are you going with to the Valentine's Dance?

MadDawg876: I'm meeting someone there.

KAPossibleGirl738: Who?

MadDawg876: You'll see…… dun dun dun!

KAPossibleGirl738: I don't know what I'd do without your humor, Ron. Bye!

MadDawg876: L8er, KP!

Kim looked at her watch. It was 9:30pm. "I think I want tomorrow to come quicker," Kim whispered to herself. She changed into her pajamas and climbed anxiously into bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Kim was soon at the dance. She wore a glittering pink tank top and a glittering red skirt to match. She was standing under the disco ball, waiting for her secret admirer. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kim knew it was probably her secret admirer. She took a deep breath and turned around. When she turned around, she only caught a small glimpse. She had woken up. It was morning. Kim sat up in her bed and tried to study what she had seen closely. All she could remember was that he had shining chocolate brown eyes.

Kim got up and got dressed. She combed her hair and ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and saw opened the door to find Ron waiting. "Good morning Ron," Kim said. "Mornin' Kim." "Can you escort a lady to school, Ronald," Kim said playfully, batting her eye lashes. Ron smiled. "Not will I escort you, Kimberly, but I will walk you," Ron said bowing. Kim laughed. She closed the door behind her. Ron offered his arm and she wrapped her arm around his. They laughed and walked to school.

School went by fast and Kim rushed home. She for forgot about Ron and ran home. She was so anxious to meet her secret admirer. Kim took a shower and washed her hair. She got out her outfit, it was a red skirt and a pink tank top, and both were sparkling with glitter. She got out her pink high heels and put them on. She combed her hair and placed a one of the roses her secret admirer had given in the corner where her bangs started. She put on pink lipstick and a little bit of blush. She dabbed some pink eye shadow lightly on her eyelids.

Once she arrived, she grabbed some punch and headed to the middle of the dance floor. She waited five minutes before feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder. "You know me as your secret admirer, but you also know me as a friend," a voice said. The voice was extremely familiar, as if she had memorized it. Then she turned around. She never expected it, but she somehow did expect it, for a long time. "Ron?" Kim asked. "Yeah. I'm sorry I'm not the dreamy guy you expected, but I had to tell you how I felt eventually. And so I chose to use Valentine's Day to do it," Ron said looking down and shuffling his feet. Kim smiled. "Finally," Kim said. Ron looked up surprised. "Huh?" Ron said. "I was gonna do this sooner or later, but I think now is the perfect moment to fit it in," Kim confessed. Kim leaned over to Ron and pecked him on the lips. Ron looked like he was in heaven. "I don't think I quite got the message. Could you try again?" Ron asked playfully. Kim giggled and leaned over to Ron again. This time Ron didn't let her go so quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned more into the kiss. Everyone around them paused and cheered. Neither Kim nor Ron cared. They both wished they could stay that way forever. Ron broke away and said the four words he had held inside for a very long time: "I love you, Kim. Sooo much." "I love you too, Ron."

Kim: That was so cute!

Ron: Badical story Nat!

Me: Thanks guys. I thought you'd like it. I mean it's not exactly like the prom this past April, but its close enough. Right?

Ron: True, but I liked how the prom turned out better. I would have done this too though.

Kim: And how come you didn't?

Ron: I didn't exactly have the courage yet to tell you

Kim: You fight freaks with me and you didn't even have the courage to say three words?

Ron: Those are very hard words to tell someone who sees you as "lower on the food chain"!

Me: Ron's got a point. And you've always denied him a way to make it harder on Ron. And the fact that he was nervous that if he asked you out and you said no, that it would hurt or possibly destroy your friendship. I mean, it's a burden to like your bestest best friend that you've known practically your whole life, but they could like someone else at the time.

Kim: How do you know how Ron felt, and with such detailed details?

Me: I've been in that sitch before.

Ron: Oh really?

Me: Yes, I have.

Kim: And when and on who was or is that crush on, may I ask?

Me: No you may not ask!

Ron: I think it was one of those…

Me: Shut it! Shut it now!

Ron: No, I think it was one of those three….

Me: Bye everyone! See ya next time! Bye!


End file.
